The Wonderful World of Disney
'The Wonderful World of Disney '''was a dedicated parade unit in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade that featured various Disney floats and balloons. History of the Unit From 1962, the second balloon of Donald Duck had been flying in the parade near a Non-Disney float. In the 1968 parade, Macy's and Walt Disney Productions teamed up to introduce a new float into the parade that would precede the Donald balloon - Mickey's 40th Birthday. The float featured various Disney characters parched on top of a large Birthday Cake. In 1969, 3 new Disney floats were introduced - Captain Hook's Pirate Ship, The Three Little Pigs and the Disney Wagon. The Pirate Ship was inspired from ''Peter Pan and featured the titular character and Wendy. The Three Little Bigs featured large figure versions of the Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf from the Silly Symphonies and was sponsored by Disneyland. The Disney Wagon was a simple wagon holding a few characters, mainly Mickey and Friends. The Dwarfs and Snow White also appeared as walk-arounds, not appearing on a float of their own. Some of the Dwarfs however rode the Pigs float. In 1970, a float promoting the release of The Aristocrats appeared alongside all the other floats, and was retired the same year it debuted. In 1971, a float based on Walt Disney World debuted, since the parade was way too windy and rainy, Donald nor the new Mickey Mouse balloon could appear. In 1972, the unit dedicated the first anniversary of Walt Disney World. All the floats reappeared (Except for The Three Little Pigs) and the new Mickey balloon made it's proper debut, while Donald retired. The floats and Mickey returned again in 1973 to celebrate 50 Years of Disney Cartoons, alongside the debut of a new Alice in Wonderland float made to promote the reissue of the movie in March 1974. The unit remained the same for the next three years, when in 1977 only the Walt Disney World and Mickey Mouse balloons appeared, and the rest were all retired. For this one, it remained the same until 1981, when the Castle float was replaced with one for the 10th Anniversary of Walt Disney World, and by this point the unit was no more. Layouts (This is not fully complete yet) 1968 * Mickey Mouse's 40th Birthday Celebration - Mickey Mouse and 20 other Disney Characters * Donald Duck Balloon 1969 * The Three Little Pigs (New) * Disney Wagon (New) - Mickey Mouse and Pluto * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Walk Arounds) * Donald Duck Balloon * Captain Hook's Pirate Ship (New, to promote the 1969 reissue of Peter Pan) 1970 * The Disney Wagon - Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Goofy and Pluto * The Aristocats (New, to promote the movie of the same name) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Walk-around) * Donald Duck Balloon *The Three Little Pigs * Captain Hook's Pirate Ship - Peter Pan and Wendy 1971 * Disney Wagon - Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Goofy and Pinocchio (To promote the 1971 reissue of said movie) * Donald Duck Balloon (removed) * The Three Little Pigs * Captain Hook's Pirate Ship * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Walk-around) * Walt Disney World (New) * Mickey Mouse Balloon (New, removed) 1972 * Disney Wagon - Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Goofy and Dumbo (To promote the 1972 re-issue of said film) * Donald Duck Balloon * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Walk-around) * Captain Hook's Pirate Ship * Walt Disney World - The Country Bear Jamboree (to celebrate the first anniversary of Walt Disney World) * Mickey Mouse Balloon 1973 * Disney Wagon - Mickey Mouse, Pluto and Goofy * Alice in Wonderland (To promote the 1974 re-issue of said movie) * Captain Hook's Pirate Ship * Walt Disney World * Mickey Mouse Balloon (To celebrate 50 Years of Walt Disney Productions) 1974 * Alice in Wonderland (To promote the reissue of said movie) * Disney Wagon - Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Pluto and Goofy * Walt Disney World - The Heywards * Mickey Mouse Balloon * Captain Hook's Pirate Ship 1975 * Disney Wagon - Mickey Mouse, Pluto and Goofy * Mickey Mouse Balloon * Captain Hook's Pirate Ship * Walt Disney World - The Singing Rhodes Kids 1976 * Mickey Mouse Balloon * Disney Wagon - Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck * Walt Disney World - Goofy, Pluto and The Shaggy Dog (To promote The Shaggy D.A.) * Captain Hook's Pirate Ship (To promote the 1976 reissue of Peter Pan) 1977 * Walt Disney World - Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Pluto and Goofy, Kids of the Kingdom and Miss Bianca and Orville (To Promote The Rescuers) * Mickey Mouse Balloon 1978 * Walt Disney World - Mickey and Minnie Mouse and Shields and Yarnell * Mickey Mouse Balloon 1979 * Walt Disney World - The New Mickey Mouse Club, Maleficent, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip (To promote the reissue of Sleeping Beauty) * Mickey Mouse Balloon 1980 * Mickey Mouse Balloon * Walt Disney World - Mickey Mouse, Goofy and The Aristocats (To promote the reissue of The Aristocats)